Amour de Cathédrale
by moithea
Summary: OS -AU - SwanQueen: Sur une trame de souvenirs d'Allemagne. 768 marches entre Regina et son Bonheur. Saut de l'Ange, Saut de Foi pour Emma. Coup de foudre au plus haut clocher du monde. Destins liés: point culminant 161m. Éveil d'une passion entre chair et ciel... Enjoy it ;-)


_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

 _ **Désolée pour la mise-à-nuit de « Megalo Milo », mon crossover Xena-OUAT, j'ai pris un peu de retard… J'espère pouvoir me rattraper dans la semaine, mais en ce moment pas mal d'heures supplémentaires au boulot, du coup je ne promets rien...**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous offre cet OS -une première, soyez indulgents - écrit lors de mes récentes vacances en Allemagne.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir vous-même la ville en question -)**_

 _ **Bon dimanche à tous, merci de me lire et merci à** Not gonna die **pour sa si précieuse relecture**_

* * *

 **AMOUR DE CATHÉDRALE**

 _ **"La vie c'est comme une carrière de marbre. On y va, persuadé d'y trouver des pierres merveilleuses. On n'y voit que des débris inutilisables. C'est pourtant là que s'élaborent les palais et les cathédrales." Abbé Pierre**_

Le soleil était déjà haut, le reflet de ses rayons donnait au Danube une étrange couleur dorée, alors que les touristes envahissaient déjà les berges pour un tour sur les eaux, les bateaux de plaisance remplaçant les quelques barques de pêcheurs qui bénéficiaient encore d'une accréditation, un peu comme les derniers vestiges d'un lointain passé, où la ville vivait du commerce fluviale.

Une jeune femme observait la place du marché à ses pieds, tout en se balançant d'une gargouille à l'autre à près de cent mètres au-dessus des étals et de la foule qui s'y était rassemblée pour acquérir toute sorte de denrées.

Réajustant son baudrier, elle grimpa habilement le long des échafaudages, dressés pour les travaux d'entretien perpétuels de l'édifice dont la pierre d'angle avait été posée neuf siècles plus tôt, alors que la flèche n'avait elle qu'un peu plus de cent vingt-cinq ans.

Elle aimait se retrouver ainsi, accrochée quelque part entre ciel et terre, bien que son patron lui ait donné du fil à retordre avant de lui octroyer son affectation auprès de l'édifice d'architecture gothique. Tout cela, parce qu'elle avait refusé avec véhémence ses avances, allant jusqu'à lui administrer une baffe en pleine soirée mondaine lorsque Killian Jonas avait eu les mains trop baladeuses. Ce qui avait fait de lui la risée des entrepreneurs de la cité durant plusieurs mois.

Mais un accident de chantier avait forcé le « pirate » comme il aimait à se faire appeler, à reconsidérer son choix de personnel, et Emma Schwan était l'une des meilleures dans le domaine de la conservation des monuments anciens.

Seule femme spécialiste des différents agglomérats et pierres de construction utilisés depuis le Haut Moyen Âge jusqu'à nos jours dans la cité de naissance d'Albert Einstein, Emma s'était naturellement imposée en leader sur le terrain. Hormis son patron, incapable d'accepter qu'une femme puisse lui résister, l'ensemble des gars l'avait facilement adoptée dans l'équipe.

Sa crinière blonde maintenue attachée dans une simple queue de cheval, Emma munie de sa truelle finissait de sécuriser une douzaine de petites croix au sommet d'un des chapiteaux qui ornementait l'une des tours latérales que le temps et la pollution avaient passablement malmenée, alors que l'église avait miraculeusement survécu aux bombardements intensifs de la seconde guerre mondiale, ajoutant une poignée de miracles supplémentaires à sa glorieuse histoire.

Son regard vert persan fut subitement attiré par une tache orange située sous un arbre qui jouxtait la grande place du marché à l'ouest du clocher. Juste un sac à dos à la couleur criarde d'un touriste, songea-t-elle en se laissant glisser quelques mètres le long de la paroi.

Le sac à dos présumé était en réalité un porte-bébé dans lequel un petit garçon de deux trois ans solidement attaché admirait l'étrange décor par-dessus les épaules de sa maman. Vêtue de baskets blanches, d'un bermuda de la même couleur, d'un t-shirt marinière rehaussé et d'un foulard bleu donnait un petit côté BCBG très sexy à cette magnifique brunette en pleine force de l'âge.

\- Ton papa aurait adoré ça Heini, lança-t-elle à son fils, en essuyant d'une main rageuse la larme qui s'était sournoisement frayé un chemin derrières ses lunettes teintées.

\- Tout là-haut… monter… encore… monter… maman… tout là-haut, s'extasia le bambin en montrant le plus haut clocher du monde de sa petite main, ce qui arracha un rire franc à sa maman, l'éloignant quelques minutes de ses tourments.

Née à Berlin-Est, Regina Müller avait connu la précarité et la rudesse de l'existence dès son plus jeune âge. Élevée par une mère despotique et par un père absent, ses chances de pouvoir mettre un jour à profit ses compétences intellectuelles que la nature lui avait octroyées relevaient tout bonnement de l'impossible.

Pourtant les insurrections de novembre, dont l'une causa la mort de son père, aboutirent après vingt-sept ans d'opprobres et de haine à la chute définitive de l'infâme mur, lui offrant des perspectives d'avenir inespérées.

Cora se remaria avec un nouveau riche néerlandais qui lui permit de vivre enfin la grande vie à laquelle elle aspirait tant, délaissant sa fille au gré des pensionnats où son nouvel époux daignait bien vouloir l'inscrire.

L'adolescente combla rapidement son retard scolaire et obtint une bourse pour parfaire ses études d'Histoire de l'Art à la Sorbonne. Son séjour dans la Ville Lumière, initialement prévu de trois à cinq ans se transforma en près de quinze longues et heureuses années, faisant de Regina la plus parisienne des allemandes.

Aussi revenir dans son pays après tant d'années lui donnait non seulement l'impression d'être une étrangère, mais également la sensation qu'il serait à jamais impossible pour elle et son fils de retrouver le bonheur en ces terres ancestrales.

Elle traversa la grande place, son regard s'attardant à peine sur les nombreux fruits et légumes exposés, n'ayant comme seul but les trois portes menant à l'intérieur de l'édifice religieux. Comme le firent les croyants durant des siècles, elle et son fils entrèrent par la porte du nord, dont les sculptures et les vitraux étaient consacrés aux différents récits de l'Ancien Testament.

Regina lança un regard furtif à l'homme barbu tenant les tables de la loi, laissant transparaître quelques fractions de secondes toute sa colère et son mépris à l'attention du Créateur qui lui avait pris son époux, avant de retrouver son air impassible.

\- Dieu va me punir encore et encore, tant ma colère et ma haine contre lui sont grandes, avait-elle confié au cardinal de la capitale française à l'issue de l'enterrement.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé déboussoler et lui avait répondu :

\- Il a l'habitude vous savez, et ça n'affecte en rien son amour pour vous et votre fils, ni pour Daniel d'ailleurs. Un jour, vous comprendrez.

Regina prit un billet lui donnant accès au toit du monde au distributeur automatique.

\- J'attends toujours, murmura-t-elle devant soi, persuadée que ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui non plus.

La maman portant son fils sur le dos attaqua la montée qui s'annonçait longue et très éprouvante physiquement. L'escalier en colimaçon était juste assez large pour ne pas risquer que le porte-bébé se heurte contre les parois de la tourelle qui l'abritaient. L'ascension se faisait au nord de l'édifice, alors que la descente se ferait au sud, afin d'éviter qu'on ait à se croiser dans un espace aussi confiné.

Combien de cathédrales avait-elle escaladé en compagnie de Daniel ? Regina en avait oublié le compte, mais elle se remémora leurs plus belles excursions en île de France - Reims, Saint-Denis, Notre-Dame, Chartres etc. - tout en gravissant patiemment une marche après l'autre.

Quelques ouvertures lui indiquaient qu'ils venaient de dépasser le toit de la nef qui culminait à trente mètres.

\- Plus que quatre fois ça, murmura-t-elle pour s'encourager, alors que son souffle commençait déjà à manquer.

A septante mètres, l'escalier laissa place à une première esplanade faisant tout le tour du monument.

Regina en profita pour se désaltérer et pour poser son précieux fardeau quelques minutes. Heini apprécia le fait de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, et ensemble ils admirèrent la vue sur la cité, le fleuve et la campagne au loin.

Au centre du clocher, l'enfant s'extasia sur les grandes dames de fer qu'on avait jadis hissées avec peine et bravoure - voire de la folie - jusqu'ici. Ils purent encore admirer l'ingénieux système de poulies fixé le long de la poutre faîtière.

\- Ding, dang, dong, chatonnait son fils en désignant du doigt les différentes Marie, qui avaient sans doute hérité d'un autre nom depuis que la confession luthérienne avait été adoptée en cette partie du monde.

Sa mère lui sourit en l'étreignant fort avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Regina observa quelques instants les maçons qui grimpaient le long des échafaudages, usant de quelques ascenseurs de chantier le long de la distance déjà parcourue, alors que d'autres regagnèrent une pièce interdite au public pour y prendre une pause et un repas bien mérités.

Une crinière blonde se refléta dans une fenêtre située en plein soleil, aveuglant la brune même à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- C'était un ange comme papa ? L'interrogea le petit bonhomme, qui l'avait également aperçue, à ses côtés.

\- Je l'ignore, peut-être, je n'en sais rien mon chéri, répondit-elle visiblement troublée par l'étrange apparition.

\- En tout cas, elle était vraiment très belle ! Ajouta son fils, confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'il y avait bien une jeune femme dans l'équipe de restauration, chose inédite à ses yeux, bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais véritablement songé auparavant.

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas, se parla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, tout en aidant sa progéniture à reprendre place dans son étrange sac à dos.

Si les trois cent premières marches avaient été relativement faciles à surmonter, le nouvel escalier à franchir le serait beaucoup moins : Tourelle plus étroite et de grandes différences de hauteur entre les degrés sculptés dans la pierre et le béton.

Au bout de deux nouvelles centuries, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la seconde esplanade, une inscription latine gravée dans une partie du mur d'origine attira son attention, un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle trébucha lourdement, dévalant la pente en cherchant maladroitement à se retenir aux parois rugueuses de l'espace confiné.

« Tempus fugit... », La locution parfois attribuée à Virgile se répéta indéfiniment – telle un mantra - dans sa tête, alors que Regina se voyait déjà mourir.

Au premier cri du petit garçon, Emma avait lâché ses outils et s'était précipitée vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Travaillant à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'où se déroulait le drame, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, alors que ses collègues lui crièrent :

\- Emma, ne fais pas l'idiote, c'est trop dangereux !

Mais elle avait déjà fait sauter le mousqueton qui la rattachait à sa corde de sécurité et plongea sur le toit de la tourelle avant de se balancer habillement dans la cage d'escalier.

« Tempus fugit... » Son esprit cherchait toujours obstinément la seconde partie, étouffant la douleur lancinante de sa cheville et des éraflures sur ses mains et avant-bras, alors que la gravité les entraînait toujours vers le bas.

Regina luttait, alors que la souffrance menaçait de lui faire perdre conscience. La petite tête brune allait méchamment heurter le mur, mais c'était sans compter sur le corps souple et ferme qui venait de se placer entre lui et la pierre meurtrière. Une côte craqua, mais Emma esquissa à peine une grimace, ses bras déjà agrippés avec force autour de la taille de la maman malheureuse, avec pour seule et unique but : stopper coûte que coûte leur violente chute.

\- Tempus fugit, Amor manet, retentit la voix de Regina, alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans les bras de la belle blonde que son fils avait pris pour un ange.

Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison, et Daniel, sachant ce qui allait se produire en cette journée, l'avait envoyée pour les accueillir aux portes du paradis.

« Le temps fuit, l'amour demeure », traduisit Emma pour elle-même, tout en aidant la belle touriste à s'asseoir sur une marche, le temps d'évaluer ses blessures, alors que maçons et touristes accouraient pour proposer leur aide, tout en les réprimandant.

\- Quand Killian va en entendre parler, tu n'auras plus qu'à aller pointer au chômage ma vieille.

\- Et qui va lui dire ? Toi Neal, ou peut-être toi Robin ? Les fusilla-t-elle tour à tour.

\- On n'a pas idée emmener un bébé dans un endroit pareil, s'indigna une retraitée, alors que d'autres acquiescèrent à ses propos, traitant ouvertement la femme blessée de « mère indigne ».

\- C'est bon là, du balai, y a rien à voir, passez votre chemin ! S'emporta Emma avec véhémence. Et inutile d'appeler les secours, c'est juste une entorse et quelques éraflures superficielles. Quant au petit, plus de peur que de mal. Je les aiderai à redescendre, une fois qu'ils se seront remis de leurs émotions, lança-t-elle aux différents spectateurs ayant déjà leur téléphone à la main, bien qu'Emma les soupçonnait plus enclins à prendre des photos que d'appeler une ambulance.

\- Merci, finit par dire Regina en retrouvant ses esprits, tout en pensant être encore en train de rêver devant l'étrange apparition de sa sauveuse.

\- De rien. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous lever et monter la cinquantaine de marches restante ?

Regina acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, alors que sa cheville lui disait le contraire. Emma la soutint du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans un endroit aussi étroit, se plaçant dans son dos, afin de soutenir également le poids du bambin toujours harnaché contre sa mère.

L'esplanade atteinte, Emma leur trouva une petite niche loin des regards.

\- Tu connais mon papa ? L'interrogea l'enfant, alors qu'elle le soulevait pour le poser sur le sol.

\- Non, répondit la blonde un peu perdue.

\- C'est bizarre, ajouta-t-il avant de plonger dans une longue réflexion, alors que le regard émeraude se perdit dans les yeux noirs de sa mère, comme pour y trouver une réponse aux mystères de l'univers.

\- Il pense que vous êtes un ange envoyé par son père décédé peu de temps après sa naissance, précisa Regina au bout d'une éternité, avant de se déchausser, afin de mieux évaluer les dégâts.

\- Désolée de l'apprendre, dit Emma maladroitement en examinant le contenu de la trousse de secours qu'Archibald – l'ancêtre parmi les gens du métier - lui avait apporté sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Elle c'est Regina Müller et je suis Heinrich, mais tout le monde m'appelle Heini, les présenta le garçon en lui tendant sa petite main.

\- Et moi Emma Schwan, enchantée de vous connaître, répondit la blonde en prenant avec douceur la main offerte dans la sienne.

Elle réexamina plus sérieusement l'enfant et hormis quelques hématomes sur les genoux et les bras, elle ne trouva rien. Heini se coucha avec son doudou sur une des dalles située un peu plus haut, sirotant gaiement le jus de pomme de sa gourde aux couleurs Disney « le Bossu de Notre-Dame » avant de piquer un petit somme.

Emma se concentra alors sur la femme, dont l'étrange beauté l'intimidait au plus haut point. Osant à peine la toucher, ses doigts effleuraient avec délicatesse la peau éraflée qu'elle s'employait à nettoyer, à désinfecter et à recouvrir de sparadraps avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Regina observait avec attention chaque geste et encore davantage chaque trait de visage de la silhouette magnifiquement sculptée de son infirmière de fortune. Emma avait pris possession de sa zone de confort et étrangement cela ne la dérangeait en rien, au contraire, elle aimait sentir la blonde aussi proche d'elle.

Tous ses sens étaient concentrés en exclusivité sur cette femme qui la troublait de plus en plus, alors que les mains chaudes d'Emma remontaient le long de son mollet pour l'enduire d'un baume décongestionnant à base de plantes, dont la forte, mais néanmoins agréable odeur vint lui titiller les narines.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes maçon ? Relança-t-elle la conversation pour ne plus se focaliser sur le toucher qui semblait glisser autant le long de son âme que le long de sa jambe.

\- Eh oui, au grand dam de mes parents, qui auraient préféré que je me lance dans l'architecture, mais que voulez-vous, je ne sais pas dessiner, répondit-elle dans une tirade bien rodée qui arracha un énième sourire à la belle brune.

\- Et pourquoi la restauration de bâtiments anciens ?

\- Pour être plus proche de Dieu, après tout, je suis un ange, ne l'oubliez pas, blagua Emma en bandant avec soin la cheville de Regina qui ne ressentit finalement qu'une légère douleur sous la pression.

\- En réalité, j'aime les œuvres d'arts, qu'importe leur année de construction, même si pour moi, il y a moins d'artistes dans la construction de nos jours que par le passé, et ça n'a rien à voir avec les matériaux de construction. J'aime autant le béton, le verre et le métal que la pierre et le bois, mais j'ai besoin – en plus de l'esthétique – que le bâtiment auquel je touche ait une histoire. D'ailleurs j'ai eu le privilège de faire mon apprentissage auprès de Libeskind lorsqu'il ajouta la cour de verre à son plus célèbre ouvrage, le musée juif de Berlin, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer ma passion pour ce métier.

\- Mon défunt mari était architecte et vouait une grande admiration à son homonyme, même si Daniel préférait la réalisation américaine à l'allemande. _(NDA : Daniel Libeskind a réalisé le musée juif de Berlin, ainsi que celui de San Francisco)_

\- Plus proche de l'esprit français j'imagine. Et vous Regina, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Historienne de l'Art, même si je passe plus de temps à corriger des ouvrages sans réel intérêt à l'étude d'objets et de constructions. Le lot du prof j'imagine.

\- Sans doute, bien qu'avec une prof telle que vous, je veux bien retourner sur les bancs d'école, laissa échapper Emma, avant de poursuivre en cherchant vainement à cacher la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Je présume donc que vous consacrez vos vacances aux ouvrages qui vous intéressent réellement, comme cette merveille.

Emma se leva en désignant l'espace et les murs, les arcades, leurs clefs de voûtes, les gargouilles et chaque ornement de l'édifice qui les entourait.

\- Sans doute, répondit Regina, sans confirmer ni infirmer les propos avancés, tout en s'amusant des pitreries de la jeune femme qui lui fit oublier quelques instants le deuil qu'elle portait depuis deux ans et demi.

\- Une amoureuse gothique alors ?

\- Juste des cathédrales, rien à voir avec Dracula.

\- Ça c'est parce que personne ne vous a encore mordu, laissa échapper la blonde avec suffisance, avant de demander : Et laquelle est votre préférée ?

\- Devinez ? La défia la prof ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb.

\- Vous êtes une puriste Regina, seule Notre-Dame de Paris et sa signification historique saurait conquérir votre cœur, finit par répondre Emma, après avoir courtement listé les cathédrales françaises dans son esprit.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, se vanta la jeune femme, alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant endormi.

\- Évidemment, répondit la brune dont les yeux se posèrent à leur tour sur la gourde de son fils.

\- Mais peut-être qu'un « Münster » _(NDA : cathédrale germanique)_ saura trouver lui aussi grâce à vos yeux.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, le flamboyant de Strasbourg est tout à fait à mon goût, se moqua la prof gentiment, tout en lorgnant avec envie sur la dernière tour d'escalier - centrale cette fois-ci - qui menait vers le dernier niveau, juste sous la flèche culminant à plus de cent soixante mètres.

\- Allons-y ! Si vous vous en sentez la force et que votre cheville ne vous fait plus trop souffrir bien entendu.

Regina secoua la tête tristement :

\- C'est encore plus étroit et les gens y montent et y descendent sur le même tracé, sans oublier que je n'aurai pas la force de porter Heinrich. Autant redescendre de suite, afin que vous puissiez reprendre votre travail Emma, j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre gentillesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà dit aux gars que je prenais mon après-midi. Je me désole juste de devoir réveiller le petit prince.

Heini fut ravie de poursuivre l'aventure, d'autant plus qu'il allait achever l'ascension sur les ailes de son ange.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? S'assura Regina une dernière fois.

\- Absolument, répondit Emma, son petit protégé dans le dos.

Regina ouvrit la marche, Emma juste derrière elle, prête à la soutenir au moindre signe de faiblesse due à sa cheville, tout en laissant ses yeux verts traîner le long du galbe fessier parfaitement moulé, ce qui n'échappa nullement à l'historienne qui se sentit de plus en plus comme l'une de ses étudiantes, les hormones toujours en ébullition.

Elles eurent à croiser à deux reprises, chose qu'Emma, très sportive, surmonta sans autre difficulté. Regina dut puiser dans son orgueil pour les cent dernières marches, mais elle ne laisserait pas sa blessure l'empêcher d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé.

Le panorama qu'elle découvrit au sommet lui coupa le souffle, alors que ses yeux et son âme en prenaient plein la figure.

\- Je pensais à un mensonge pour attirer les touristes, mais c'est vrai, j'aperçois réellement les Alpes depuis ici, c'est magnifique ! S'extasia Regina en se retournant sur Emma qui se retrouvait pratiquement collée à elle.

\- Magnifique oui, déglutit la blonde à quelques centimètres des lèvres pulpeuses qui l'hypnotisaient.

\- Quel charme avez-vous bien pu utiliser contre moi Fräulein Schwan, soupira Regina avant de réunir les lèvres plus fines avec les siennes.

L'intensité qui se dégagea de ce baiser les surprit toutes les deux, leurs bouches laissant échapper un râle de plaisir, alors qu'elles s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir ce moment. Leurs langues entamèrent rapidement un ballet des plus sensuels, alors qu'une fulgurante décharge électrique descendit le long de leurs épines dorsales jusque dans leurs reins, manquant de les faire trébucher.

Comprenant l'importance du moment, le petit homme se fit oublier, tout en adressant un « merci » muet vers le ciel d'où son papa qu'il ne connaissait que de photos veillait sur lui.

Se soutenant l'une l'autre, alors que leurs jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elles, c'est front contre front et les yeux dans les yeux qu'elles retrouvèrent petit à petit leurs souffles, tout en ignorant les quelques autres personnes se trouvant le long de l'étroit passage que constituait le sommet.

\- Dégoûtant, osa un jeune couple, rapidement remis à leur place par un couple beaucoup plus âgé.

\- Ne les écoutez pas, ils sont juste jaloux de votre bonheur, leur glissa la femme à la chevelure argentée.

\- Vous me faites penser à nous lors de notre voyage de noce à Tolède il y a plus de cinquante ans, leur confia son époux d'un clin d'œil sous-entendu, avant de reprendre : Puissiez-vous connaître autant de bonheur que nous l'avons fait.

\- Et n'oubliez pas, ombres et lumière sont d'égale importance. _(NDA : La règle d'or de l'architecture gothique dans laquelle murs et vitraux vont de pair)_ C'est aussi vrai pour bâtir un Amour qui dure que pour l'édification d'une cathédrale, terminèrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître de devant leurs yeux comme par enchantement.

\- On devrait peut-être redescendre, dit Emma d'une voix lourdement chargée en émotions.

\- Encore quelques minutes, répondit Regina qui craignait que la magie s'envolerait une fois qu'elles auraient regagné l'asphalte des rues.

Elle se laissa aller contre le torse musclé d'Emma, alors que celle-ci l'entoura de ses bras forts, tout en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure au parfum pomme verte de la femme plus petite qu'elle.

« Je voudrais pouvoir rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours », souhaitèrent-elles simultanément dans leurs cœurs.

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes descendirent la toute dernière marche et franchirent la petite porte qui s'ouvrait sur le bateau de l'église.

\- On peut aller voir Emma, se rappela Heini à elles, désireux d'offrir à sa maman du temps supplémentaire à passer en compagnie de la femme pour qui, il avait lui aussi rapidement développé des sentiments très forts.

Elles remontèrent main dans la main la grande allée jusqu'à l'autel, faisant fi de la foule qui les entourait, alors que le petit garçon trottait allégrement quelques mètres en avant.

Tout y était parfaitement à sa place : Colonnes, arc, vitraux, orgues, sculptures, mêlant l'art des différentes époques de construction à la perfection. Même la gigantesque sculpture contemporaine accrochée juste sous le grand orgue au fond de l'édifice, représentant l'ange armé posté devant l'arbre de vie après qu'Adam et Eve furent chassés du paradis.

« Pour nous empêcher d'y avoir accès ou pour le garder jusqu'à notre retour ? » résonna l'interrogation de son défunt mari dans sa mémoire.

Regina détailla la femme qui se tenait si naturellement à sa droite, songeant aux cathédrales d'Aix-la-Chapelle, de Fribourg, de Ratisbonne et de Cologne où elle avait obstinément refusé de pénétrer depuis qu'elle et son fils étaient revenus vivre à Berlin, se contentant de la vue imprenable à leurs sommets. Détaillant Emma qui la regardait avec tant d'adoration dans les yeux, Regina comprit enfin qu'il était temps de pardonner – surtout se pardonner – et de laisser reposer le passé, afin de revenir à Éden pour y croquer à nouveau la vie à pleine dent.

Regagnant le parvis de l'église, Regina remplie de courage s'apprêtait à inviter sa blonde amie pour une bière fraîche, une glace, une balade en amoureuse, un repas et une vie entière à ses côtés, lorsqu'une petite femme avoisinant la soixantaine leur fit signe à grands bras depuis une terrasse de brasserie donnant sur la place.

\- Emma ! Par ici ma fille. Tu n'as pas honte d'inquiéter autant ta mère. Mais où étais-tu donc passée ? Je suis venue immédiatement dès que j'ai appris. Ça fait des heures que j'attends que tu sortes de cette tour infernale, la sermonna la petite femme de sa voix stridente qui exaspéra d'emblée Regina.

\- Neal évidemment, mais je vais le tuer celui-là ! S'emporta la blonde.

\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ma chérie, alors ne parle pas ainsi de ton fiancé s'il te plaît.

\- Ex fiancé maman ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Sérieux, ça fait plus de trois ans, alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le terme « ex » ? Sans oublier que je suis avec Regina, précisa Emma, chassant immédiatement les doutes qui cherchaient déjà de balayer les résolutions que Regina venait tout juste de prendre pour sa vie future.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je suis juste toujours tellement inquiète de la savoir là-haut. Enchantée de vous connaître Regina, je suis Mary Margaret, la mère de cette tête brûlée.

Mary Margaret détailla rapidement la femme au bras de sa fille, et fut ravie de constater que Regina n'avait rien en commun avec Lily, ce premier amour ayant été si néfaste pour sa fille unique. Observant l'attitude bienveillante d'Emma envers le petit garçon qui vint naturellement se présenter à elle, Mary comprit instinctivement qu'Heinrich serait leur petit-fils désormais.

\- Et si j'offrais une bonne glace à Heini avant de le présenter à David, ainsi qu'à tous nos animaux, pendant que vous profitez des quais et d'une bonne soirée en amoureuses, suggéra Mary Margaret sans se démonter, en sous-entendant clairement que Regina pourrait récupérer son fils le lendemain, ce qui embarrassa au plus haut point sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Emma d'une petite voix, redoutant que sa magnifique compagne prenne la fuite bien avant que ne résonne le dernier coup de minuit.

\- Je dis que c'est une excellente idée, répondit Regina en observant son fils tranquillement assis aux côtés de la femme plus âgée, en train d'étudier avec attention la carte des desserts.

Leur fin d'après-midi, ainsi que leur soirée se déroula comme dans un roman, se confiant mutuellement leurs vies, Emma parlant de ses premières années dans les foyers, de son adoption, de son adolescence à la ferme, de Lily, de son métier, alors que Regina lui parla de ses années auprès de Daniel, de sa mort tragique dans un accident de la route, ainsi que de son fils, de son poste d'enseignant en la capitale allemande et de sa passion pour l'architecture gothique, se rejoignant en cette cathédrale unique à laquelle se rattacheraient désormais leur rencontre, leur amour, leurs rêves et leurs projets d'avenir non encore verbalisés, mais bien présents en chacune d'entre elles.

Le carillon retentit une dernière fois, avant de laisser les habitants à leur sommeil, promettant son retour dès les premières lueurs du jour, lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le clocher éclairé, afin de regagner l'hôtel de Regina.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Emma entre deux baisers brûlants.

\- Parfaitement sûre, répondit Regina en attirant son amante, qui la déposa avec douceur entre les draps, tout contre son corps.

Emma s'appuyait sur son bras droit, alors que sa main gauche jouait avec la douce chevelure de la brunette, caressant sa joue en retraçant du pouce les lèvres entrouvertes, tout en embrassant le visage avec ferveur et néanmoins grande fragilité.

Le baiser fut rapidement approfondi, éveillant leurs sens de manière telle qu'Emma perdit l'équilibre, manquant d'écraser totalement sa partenaire de jeu qui s'en amusa grandement. Reprenant contenance, Emma se plaça entre les jambes parfaites de Regina en utilisant son genou pour faire pression contre son centre, alors que les mains de sa magnifique brune se déplacèrent immédiatement le long ses hanches ce qui lui arracha un énorme sourire que Regina lui rendit.

Les mains d'Emma s'empressèrent d'atteindre toute la peau à laquelle elles avaient accès, tout en remontant le long du bermuda, s'attardant sur ses cuisses avant de remonter la blouse jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, déposant une myriade de baiser sur le ventre dénudé avant de remonter vers son cou, sa gorge et ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant, Emma plaça ses bras autour du corps de l'enseignante, afin de la ramener en position assise au-dessus de sa cuisse. Après s'être assurée que Regina était toujours en parfaite confiance, elle souleva le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, avant de faire pareil avec son propre t-shirt.

Leurs lèvres insatiables, comme aimantées, se retrouvèrent à brûle-pourpoint. Passant sa langue le long de la petite cicatrice de la lèvre supérieure qu'elle trouvait tellement sexy. Emma quémanda l'accès à cette bouche vermeille qui l'ensorcelait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Savourant ce mélange exquis de leurs souffles et de leurs salives, Regina ressentit intérieurement que le temps était venu pour elle de faire un choix. Étrangement ce qui lui semblait encore impossible et trop douloureux le matin même, lui apparaissait désormais totalement limpide, et c'est consciemment qu'elle prit la décision de laisser reposer le passé, s'abandonnant totalement et volontairement à son amante et à tout ce qui pourrait advenir à partir de cet instant.

Habilement, elle dégrafa la brassière dans le dos d'Emma, attendant que celle-ci fasse de même avec son soutien-gorge, avant d'envelopper ses bras autour du buste musclé et de se laisser choir sur le matelas, alors que leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent.

Emma le prit comme Regina l'avait prévu, un signe de consentement et une demande pour plus, alors Emma entreprit de faire son chemin vers le bas de l'historienne en laissant une traînée humide de baisers dans son sillage, tout en s'attardant longuement sur la poitrine de rêve qui lui était offerte.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa destination, elle s'arrêta, relevant la tête pour une nouvelle connexion avec les yeux noirs de désir lui faisant face, s'assurant que Regina était parfaitement bien, avant de franchir le point de non retour.

\- Emma, soupira Regina en passant sa main dans la chevelure blonde, s'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas.

Comment refuser d'honorer pareille supplication ? Emma se proposa enfin dans la position à laquelle elle avait rêvassé toute la journée goûtant, suçant, léchant, savourant ce fruit mur qui aurait pu lui être à jamais défendu.

Regina ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle se retrouvait subitement au sommet de ce clocher, comme lévitant entre chair et ciel, en harmonie parfaite avec l'univers. Puis une sensation de picotement remonta le long de ses jambes, alors que son centre embrasa chaque terminaison nerveuse de sa personne, se propageant le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Son cœur manqua un battement ou deux, lui ôtant tout pouvoir de pensée cohérente lorsque le plaisir atteignit son apogée dans une intensité qui ne saurait être décrite autrement que divine.

« Par tous les saints, qu'ai-je bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter pareil bonheur? » s'interrogea Emma en recueillant une énième fois cette ambroisie sur sa langue avant de remonter le long de ce corps sublime qu'elle espérait faire sien pour la vie.

\- Je t'aime, dit Emma avec une grande émotion dans la voix.

\- Je sais, soupira Regina dans une parfaite béatitude avant d'ajouter, moi aussi je t'aime.

Le lendemain, elles déjeunèrent à la ferme en compagnie d'Heinrich, de Mary Margaret et de David.

Quelques mois plus tard, Emma fut retenue pour travailler sur le chantier perpétuel de l'île aux musées à Berlin, où elle s'installa définitivement avec Regina et leur fils Heini, tout en n'oubliant pas la cathédrale à l'origine de leur amour.

 _ **FIN - COMMENCEMENT  
**_

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas les commentaires, MERCI.**_


End file.
